peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Aztec Camera
Aztec Camera were a new wave band from East Kilbride, Scotland. The group was founded in 1980 by vocalist and guitarist Roddy Frame (b. 1964) who also wrote the majority of the group's output. They released six albums between 1983 and 1995, five of which entered the Top 30. Five of their singles went Top 40 in the UK, the last of which "Good Morning Britain" was recorded with Mick Jones, formerly of The Clash. Frame changed the band's line-up numerous times over the course of its existence and, in a 1988 interview, explained that the changes were motivated by "a desire to continually improve the quality of their music". After the final Aztec Camera album in 1995, Frame decided to record as a solo artist. All Aztec Camera's studio albums have been re-released and a 30th anniversary edition of High Land, Hard Rain in 2013 was supported with three live performances of the album played in its entirety with a full band. (Read more on Wikipedia) Links to Peel Peel first became aware of the group via Glasgow's Postcard label to which Aztec Camera were signed for their first two single releases in 1981, before moving on to Rough Trade. Their second single "Just Like Gold" was featured on a show broadcast from Edinburgh, during the Radio 1 week in Scotland, which also featured an interview with Edwyn Collins of label-mates Orange Juice. In a nostalgic play of both sides of the single in 1983 Peel described them as "The sound of young Scotland as was in 1981". He continued to play their early material and the jangly guitar pop of "Pillar to Post" got them a no. 24 placing in the 1982 Festive Fifty and no. 18 chart hit "Oblivious" a no. 29 placing the the following year's list. The DJ chose the Aztec Camera track "Hot Club of Christ" when featuring the 1981 Disques du Crepuscule alternative Christmas album Chantons Noël - Ghosts Of Christmas Past. Perhaps inexplicably, Aztec Camera failed to record any sessions for Peel although did so for David Jensen and Janice Long, both in 1983, and for BBC 6 Music in 2014. Johnny Marr of Peel favourites The Smiths is quoted as saying that when he heard Aztec Camera's "Walk Out to Winter" on Radio One, he "..felt a little jealous. My competitive urges kicked in". He went on to write 'This Charming Man' especially for their debut Peel sessionR.Dimery, 1001 Songs: You Must Hear Before You Die. Ruts drummer, founder member and Peel session musician David Ruffy played with Aztec Camera from 1983–1988. Festive Fifty entries *1982 Festive Fifty: Pillar to Post #24 *1983 Festive Fifty: Oblivious #29 Shows played ;1981 *04 March 1981: Just Like Gold (7") Postcard 81 3 *25 March 1981: Just Like Gold (7") Postcard 81 3 *14 December 1981: Hot Club Of Christ (LP VA - Chantons Noël - Ghosts Of Christmas Past) ;1982 *06 January 1982 (BFBS): Hot Club Of Christ (LP VA - Chantons Noël - Ghosts Of Christmas Past) *07 February 1982 (BFBS): Just Like Gold (7") Postcard 81 3 *06 October 1982: Pillar To Post (7") Rough Trade RT 112 *14 October 1982: Pillar To Post (7") Rough Trade RT 112 *27 October 1982 (BFBS): Pillar To Post (7") Rough Trade RT 112 *23 December 1982: Pillar To Post (7") Rough Trade RT 112 FF #24 ;1983 *23 January 1983 (BFBS): Oblivious (7") Rough Trade RT 122 FF #29 *22 March 1983: Just Like Gold (7") Postcard 81 3 / Mattress of Fire (7") Postcard 81 8 *27 December 1983: Oblivious (7") Rough Trade RT 122 FF #29 ;1984 *24 March 1984 (BFBS):We Could Send Letters (album - High Land, Hard Rain) Rough Trade ROUGH 47 *26 May 1984 (BFBS):The Boy Wonders (album - High Land, Hard Rain) Rough Trade ROUGH 47 *11 September 1984: All I Need is Everything (7") WEA AC1 ;1985 *03 April 1985 (Muriel Gray): Just Like Gold (7") Postcard 81 3 See also *Aztec Camera Glasgow Barrowlands 25th August 1984 Notes External links *Discogs *killermontstreet.net - Fan site for Aztec Camera & Roddy Frame Category:Artists